New World
by Caty C
Summary: This is a sequel to Christmas in Mystic Falls. When Damon and Elena are about to get married, Jules, Tyler, and the rest of the werewolves come back to town and are up for a fight. When they mess with Elena, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Preparations

It was warm outside, and for the first time since September, and I was basking in the glory of the sun. I finally had Elena, and we were soon going to be married. Katherine and Stefan had decided to make it a short engagement, travelling to Vegas immediately after Christmas, but I wanted to wait just a little bit. Elena deserved a wedding fit for a queen, and we couldn't organize that kind of a party in a short amount of time. Mystic Falls was a small town, and we had to have almost everything brought in from surrounding towns in order to make the masterpiece wedding that I envisioned in my head. 1000's of white roses, the most delicious steak (rare, for my benefit), and every citizen of Mystic Falls. Being a Gilbert, Elena had certain duties to uphold, which included inviting some random strangers to her own wedding.

I was walking along the streets with Elena, going in and out of shop and registering for gifts; I never thought Elena could be so excited about gifts, but she was. She acted like a giddy school girl, though she had graduated already. She pranced into the shops holding my hand, and together we picked out the things that Elena thought were the most beautiful. She was finally getting the princess treatment that she deserved and needed after the crazy year she has had.

"What do you think of this, Damon?" Elena held up a large, colourful punch bowl. I smiled at her and shook my head no. I think this was the first thing I had told her no on, and I immediately felt bad for saying it to her, but it was the most ugly punch bowl I had ever seen in my life, and trust me, I had seen a lot of ugly things over the past 145 years.

We continued this way for a few hours, giving my approval for registering for items that would probably just end up in the basement of the house. After we reached the last store in the town that could possibly hold anything of interest, we decided to head home.

"Damon, I have to go…..take care of something. Would you mind just heading home without me? It's bride stuff, very hush-hush," Elena laughed. I stroked her cheek with my hand, kissed her head, and nodded, signalling my approval. She ran off down the street, turning back to wave at me before turning the corner and vanishing from my sight.

I walked back towards the house at a very quick speed, carrying the lists of items that Elena had chosen over the course of the day, and set them down in my bedroom. After that, I immediately went and got a blood bag from the fridge before heading into the living room to relax. It was harrowing, walking in and out of shops all day and deciding between tall glass vases and different assortments of silverware. I took a swig of blood and walked into the living room, and to my surprise, there sat Stefan and Katherine.

"I see you two are back from Venice already. Why the rush home?" I asked them, sitting on the couch across from them. They smiled at me before they spoke.

"It's no big deal," said Katherine.

"I don't think you should tell him, dear. You know how he gets," said Stefan.

"Oh shut up!" Katherine yelled at Stefan before turning back to me.

"What's going on? This is really starting to piss me off," I said angrily.

"Well you obviously know that your wedding is coming up soon, but there is something else," said Stefan.

"The werewolves are back. We caught their scent on our way back. Tyler is with them," said Katherine, grasping Stefan's hand tighter than it already had been.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"What do you think? We killed most of them the last time, but this time there's more of them. About 20 or so. We don't know what they want yet, but it can't be good."

I sat there, totally amazed by the information I had just received. It had barely been 10 months since the werewolves had killed Rose and abducted Caroline. They knew that there was no point in trying to come up against us again, not without a full moon.

"Why would they try something like this again? It's not going to work without a full moon. There's no way that they could beat us? Are wolves really as stupid as I thought they were?" I got off the couch, and paced across the room. The werewolves were our only weaknesses, and they knew it, but why attack now?

"I have to go tell Elena what's going on. She'll want to know," I told them as I ran out the door. They were both behind me within seconds.

"Do you really want to ruin her excitement over the wedding?" Stefan asked.

"Do you really expect me to lie to her and tell her everything is ok when it isn't?" I asked, speeding up.

We arrived at Elena's just as she was getting home with a large black garment bag.

"Damon, what are you doing here? I said I would be back to the house later," she said, shocked to see me, " Katherine, Stefan, what are you guys doing back so early?"

"We'll let you know when we get inside," whispered Katherine, grabbing the garment bag from Elena and rushing it up to her room and re-joining us before we knew it.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong? You guys look so worried!" Elena asked, worry plaguing her voice. I hated having to do this to her, but she needed to know.

"Elena, the werewolves are back," Stefan said, looking at Katherine.

"Ok, why is this a problem?" she asked, grasping my hand.

"It's a problem because there's 20 of them and we don't know what they want," I told her. She looked horrified; the last time that we dealt with the werewolves they had tried to kill Caroline and Elena. I was not too thrilled myself, in fact, I was pissed off. Didn't they know that I would rip out their hearts if they tried anything with Elena?

"Don't worry, Elena, we won't let anything happen to you. With us and Caroline, and maybe Bonnie, around to protect you, there is nothing to worry about," Katherine tried to comfort Elena, but I could tell it wasn't working.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you guys, and the rest of Mystic Falls. What if they go after the people that I care about? They've already done that once, what will stop them from trying again?" she asked, worriedly.

"Nothing's going to happen to anyone, my love. Not if I have anything to say about it," I kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

"I won't let anything happen to you guys. What if I can help?" she asked, smiling hopefully at Stefan and Katherine. I could tell what she was thinking even before the idea had come out of her mouth.

"There is no way in hell!" I shouted, letting go of Elena's hand and walking to the window.

"Oh come on, Damon, why not? I can help you guys!" she begged, rushing to my side and grasping my hand.

I didn't look at her. Of course, I would have to deal with that problem eventually but not now. If I wanted Elena for eternity, I would have to give her eternity. But not for this; I would not let the werewolves dictate how Elena's life would play out.

"Damon's right, Elena, the werewolves shouldn't dictate the rest of your life," said Katherine. She had gotten in my head; I guess that is what happens when you've been alive for a good 500 and a bit years and have been drinking human blood without stopping all that time.

Nobody said anything for a little while after that. It was tense and uncomfortable; Elena had never brought up the subject before then about her turning in to one of us. Was this everyone's solution to everything?

"Well, I need to go... do some stuff. Damon, can I call you later?" Elena got up, gave me a kiss, and went up to her room.

"Did I say the wrong thing?" I asked after Elena had gotten upstairs.

"No, Damon, it wasn't wrong, it was perfectly right. But she's going to have to turn someday, or you'll lose her eventually," Stefan came over and pat me on the shoulder. I took little comfort in his kind gesture after how I'd hurt Elena.

We all left shortly after that and returned to the boarding-house. I still had a lot of work to do before the wedding; I still hadn't written my vows yet and I had to address the small number of invitations for friends of mine. I'm sure Elena had a lot of work to do as well, but she would be doing nothing but worrying now.

I sat in my room, thinking about Elena, the werewolves, everything. I was worried about Elena, worried about what the werewolves were planning. I wasn't going to let anything happen to Elena or the people of Mystic Falls; I had come to care for the town as I once had before the vampires were discovered.

Hours later, after a good nap and a cold drink, I called Elena to apologise. She didn't answer her phone, so I called her cell phone a few times, and once again she did not answer. I started to worry after about the 7th time I called. No answer, no nothing, just a busy tone. I ran downstairs to where Katherine and Stefan were after I tried one more time.

"Stefan, Elena's not answering her phone. It's just a busy tone!" I shouted, worried and scared for Elena.

"I'm sure that Elena is fine. How many times did you try to call her?" Katherine asked.

"8 or 9. I lost count," I said. Stefan and Katherine immediately got up off the couch and we ran for the door. 2 minutes later, we were at Elena's house. I ran through the door and up to Elena's room, but was back down stairs before Stefan and Katherine could say Mystic Falls.

"SHE'S GONE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Search

We ran out of the house as quickly as we had come, splitting off into different directions, with me running towards Bonnie's house. I got there a few seconds later and rang the doorbell several times before she answered the door.

"Damon, what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Elena's gone. The werewolves are back; I think they may have taken her," I said.

"Bonnie, what's going on? Damon, why are you here?" asked Caroline as she speed to the door.

"Elena's missing," Bonnie shrieked. We were out the door again very quickly, with Bonnie on my back (witches can't run as fast as we can, obviously). We ran all around town, so fast that nobody could see us and slow enough that we could see Elena if she happened to pop up. After hours of searching, we met in the woods near the place where the wolves had last made camp.

"Any sign of her?" I asked, putting Bonnie on the ground.

"I haven't been able to sense her at all," worried Bonnie.

"We didn't find anything, and we looked everywhere!" cried Caroline.

"Everybody shut up for a second! I smell something," shouted Katherine. Her nose turned to the wind, and she was off like a flash to the left of us. We all ran after her; but it wasn't long before we stopped. Katherine had found what she had been looking for.

"Guys! You better see this!" Katherine shouted.

We all ran over to see what Katherine was looking at, and as soon as they saw it, Bonnie and Caroline screamed. Laying on the ground, covered in blood and huge gashes, was Elena. I ran to her, picked up her deathly white and limp form, and started to run.

"Where are you taking her? Just give her some blood!" shouted Bonnie.

"NO! If she dies, then she'll be one of us. I don't want that for her yet;" I shouted, and when I was finished, I felt someone hit me very hard. Elena went flying; and Katherine caught her, biting her own wrist before she caught Elena, and forcing her wrist to Elena's mouth.

"NO!" I shouted, rushing at Katherine and taking Elena from her. Elena's wounds were healing , but not at the pace that I expected.

"Get her to the hospital!" shouted Caroline, and I began to run.

We arrived at Mystic Falls Hospital just a minute later, and I walked quickly into the emergency room. Sheriff Forbes was there already, presumably just to make sure that nobody else had come in with a case of 'animal attack'. She ran over to us and cradled Elena's head.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We found her in the woods like this. But this is no animal attack, these are knife marks," I said, letting nurses and doctors take her from me and bring her to the operating room. Sheriff Forbes went to the phones, presumably to call Elena's Aunt Jenna to tell her what had happened.

3 hours and many cups of coffee later, a doctor came in to the waiting room with a clipboard. I awoke immediately, waking up Stefan, Caroline, Katherine, Bonnie, Jenna, and Jeremy. I got up and walked briskly to the doctor.

"What is it? Is Elena ok?" I asked.

"She's in a coma right now, and she has lost a lot of blood. We will do what we can, but I can't promise anything. She was very badly injured," the doctor pated my shoulder, and left the waiting room. I was furious; Elena was not going to die on me, and the werewolves were not going to get away with this. I started to walk towards the door, but Katherine and Stefan caught me before I managed to escape.

"Where are you going, Damon?" asked Stefan.

"I'm going to make those goddamn wolves pay for what they did to Elena," I fumed.

"You're going to need our help if you want to do that," Katherine said.

"Then let's go!" Caroline shouted, and before I knew it, we were out of the hospital and sniffing out the wolves. We ran and ran, our noses to the ground trying to find the wolves. Soon enough, we did exactly what we set out for.

"Hello, boys. Looking for us?" asked Jules, the werewolf bitch that had killed Rose. Tyler stepped out from just behind her, along with several other wolves.

"Why did you hurt Elena?" shouted Katherine.

"Really? You have to ask that question?" Tyler asked.

"You killed our brothers! Isn't that reason enough? We thought we'd take what you cared about most and destroy it too," shouted another wolf, one that we did not know.

I lunged at them, ripping in to one of their throats, and the battle began.


	3. Chapter 3

Fight

We ran at each other like the sun coming into the sky in the early hours of the morning. I tried to get to Jules, killing other wolves on the way and ripping out their hearts with my bare hands, but it was no use. The moon was rising, and tonight it was the fullest I had ever seen. They were everywhere, at least 20 of them. Bonnie was giving it everything she had to keep them from biting us, using spells to keep their mouths away from our necks and other body parts.

"CAROLINE, GET TO TYLER!" I shouted, trying to get over to Jules where she was clearly waiting for me, ripping and tearing as I went. I had already killed about 4 of them and kept going. Caroline was still struggling with her first, pushing its mouth away from her head. Katherine was on her 7th, and Stefan was on his 5th, and I was making my way through my 7th and towards Jules. Pushing and ripping my way through the 7th was easy, but now I had to deal with the leader of the pack. We circled each other countless times, both in attack stances. She snarled at me, baring her teeth and spitting at me.

We ran at each other, trying to get at each other's throats .I was nearly successful a few times, but could never get close enough without getting bitten. Just then, we heard a blood curdling scream, as Caroline shoved her hand through Tyler's chest, grabbing his heart, and pulling it out. Jules howled as if she were screaming for him, telling him to survive, but it was too late. Tyler was dead on the ground, and Jules was the only one left. I seized my opportunity then and reached my hand through Jules' chest, squeezing her heart and hearing her howl in pain.

"I guess we won after all," I shouted at her, ripping her heart out with ferocity. The light faded from her eyes almost immediately; she knew she had lost in many ways.

Caroline sat on the ground crying for her Tyler while Bonnie tried to calm he; Stefan and Katherine kissed as if their lives were about to be lost. I, on the other hand, did not celebrate. It occurred to me then that Elena was sitting in the hospital without me, so I got up and ran. I ran like hell to get to the hospital.

I went to the nurse's station in the intensive care unit, asked for Elena's room number, and went into her room without hesitation. She lay there, as peaceful and beautiful as sleeping beauty, hooked up to life support with a load of tubes sticking out of her. I sat beside her, kissing her cold hand, and whispering to her.

"Elena, please, wake up. Please, Elena, don't leave me!" I started to cry, burying my head in in her hair. Katherine, Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan walked in at that moment and sat around Elena's bed. Bonnie and Caroline started to cry, Katherine grasped Stefan's hand very hard, and Stefan grabbed my shoulder, trying to comfort me; this time, I was grateful to him for trying to make me feel better.

It then occurred to me that I could help her, that I could save her; the amount of blood that Katherine had given her before would have already passed out of her system. I bit into my right wrist, forcing it onto Elena's mouth and gently rubbing my finger on the outside of her throat to force it down. We all waited in anticipation for Elena to wake up, for her wounds to magically heal and for her bandages to just pop off. They didn't; in fact, my blood had done nothing at all.

Just then, her heart monitor went crazy, and her life support system was beeping like mad. All the nurses and doctors ran in and were checking everything. Before I knew it, they were opening up Elena's hospital gown and pounding her chest with a defibrillator. Nothing was working; I screamed at them to do something for her, while all the girls started crying and held each other in a tearful embrace. Stefan tried to restrain me from killing the doctors who were failing to give me back Elena and I eventually broke and fell into his arms, crying against his shoulder. The heart monitor showed that she had no pulse, and the doctors said to call it in. Elena died at 9:45 pm.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU GET OUT!" I shouted, pushing everyone out of the room and locking the door. I threw myself on Elena, crying all over her perfect face, kissing her cheeks and brushing the hair out of her face. I continued this way for around 30 minutes, crying and crying, hoping that Elena was still in there.

"Why did you leave me, Elena? WHY?" I screamed at nobody in particular. Just then, I heard a cough, and suddenly, Elena opened her eyes, slowly, but surely. I thought my eyes were tricking me, trying to make me feel worse than I did. But it was real, she was awake.

"Damon?" she asked, slowly.

"Yes, Elena, I'm here," I cried, kissing her right on the lips.

"Why am I so hungry?"

"You are transitioning into one of us, Elena,"

"I am?"

"You knew what you were doing, didn't you. Did you just let go or something?"

"Maybe…"

"Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Oh, Damon, you'll never get rid of me again! We've got eternity now!"

I lunged and kissed her. She was right, I was never going to lose her again. She was truly going to be mine forever, in every sense of the word.

After I was finished kissing her, I ran out of them room and told the doctors that there had been a miracle and that she was awake. They all ran in to the room, checked her over, and declared that there had been a miracle; they didn't understand how anyone could have woken up 30 minutes after death. They said they only wanted her to stay overnight to make sure she didn't crash and die again, but that she was free to go after that.

I went to let everyone else know that Elena had woken up and they all immediately pushed past me and into her room. Caroline and Bonnie hugged her and cried together, both girls sensing that Elena was transitioning. Katherine and Stefan each gave her a long hug and told her they were glad she was getting what she wanted. After a long time, I told them all to go so that Elena and I could have some privacy (by privacy I meant some time to drink some blood and complete the transition).

I ran and grabbed Elena some blood from the store room in the hospital, ran back to her room, and let her take a drink. Her face changed into that of a vampire after her first swig, and I knew then that I was glad that I would have her forever.


	4. Chapter 4

New World

2 months later, after all the craziness of transitioning and almost being killed, Elena and I were finally getting married. I waited at the top of the aisle, with Stefan by my side as the best man, for Elena to walk down and become my wife. The guests had arrived, the music was playing, and soon the wedding march began. First Caroline walked down the aisle, then Katherine, then Bonnie as the maid of honour. Then, at last, Elena walked down the aisle accompanied by Jeremy. She wore a dress that was fitted to the waist, and then from there, it flowed out like a ball gown. She soon reached me, and I grabbed her hand, kissed it like a gentleman would, and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Damon Giuseppe Salvatore and Elena Miranda Gilbert…." The priest droned on and on until it came time for the vows. I was very proud of the ones that I had written; Elena got through her vows, and then it was my turn.

"Elena, it's been a long, and difficult year and a half, but every moment of it was spent loving you. I can't remember a time, from the moment that I met you, that I didn't love you. And I promise you now, and forever, that I will always love you, take care of you, and cherish you for the rest of our lives," I said, looking straight into her eyes. After that, we exchanged our rings, and then came the best part of any wedding.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" shouted the priest. I grabbed Elena, dipped her, and kissed her with all of my heart. The guests cheered and clapped as I brought Elena back up to our level and led her down the aisle. She leaned in to me as we walked, and whispered in my ear.:

"I love you, Damon; always and literally forever."


End file.
